


Untitled

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Play, piercing play, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Carl gets nipple piercings.





	Untitled

Carl getting his nipples pierced for Negan and trying to keep it a secret until they’re at least mostly healed, but it ends about a week early because Negan thinks he’s been avoiding him by making sure their run schedules are different.

Negan pushing Carl face first into their bedroom wall and fucking him within an inch of blacking out (“Maybe I’ll make him wait a month more often, holy shit.”) and only finding out after why Carl was avoiding him.

He just lazily lifts his shirt, all slow and bashful and fucked out and he probably should have waited because Negan’s on him the moment he says they’re almost completely healed and he abuses Carl’s poor, sensitive nipples until he’s crying and coming again, untouched.


End file.
